


How Familiar We've Become

by OhMyLovely



Series: Love is Madness [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLovely/pseuds/OhMyLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just like to show off and we both know it. You don't have to try and impress me, Derek. I already know you want some of this, just go ahead and say it."</p><p>Stiles smirked to himself. They were always joking about stuff like this. The jokes hid the truth behind it in his heartbeat. Yay for loopholes. He heard the mattress creak and the sound of footfalls coming towards him but he stayed facing his laptop, typing out the rest of his sentence.</p><p>--</p><p>Takes place before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/666190"> Like a Light, We Burn Bright.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Familiar We've Become

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy there! Well this is kind of a prequel or flashback to Stiles and Derek's first kiss in the same universe as Like a Light, We Burn Bright. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you liked and what I can do better next time.
> 
> UPDATE (2 March 2013): So I decided to go back through this and change/add a few things. Nothing too major, but it does make a difference when you go to read through it again.
> 
> UPDATE (26 June 2013): Minor edits made. Mostly grammatical but does make some difference.

The day was turning out to be fairly normal considering what many of Stiles' days seemed to consist of lately. He had only been home for about fifteen minutes and was just sitting down at his desk to work on an essay that had been assigned that day. No one was in mortal peril for once and Scott was too busy pining after Isaac to want to hang out with Stiles, so for the first time in what seemed like forever, there was nothing to prevent Stiles from actually starting an assignment on time. Before he had even finished opening the Word Document, he heard the tell-tale sound of his window opening.

"You know, it won't kill you to use the front door. Seriously, man. My dad is actually cool with us being friends now that he's gotten over the initial shock of the furry problem and won't shoot you." Stiles said in a teasing manner as he spun around to face Derek who rolled his eyes at Stiles' words but still let his mouth tilt in a slight grin.

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Derek said dryly as he walked over to Stiles' bed and made himself comfortable.

It was a testament to how much time they had started spending with each other and how much closer they were that Stiles didn't even bat an eye as Derek got comfy on his bed. He turned back to face his laptop and typed part of his introduction out while he replied to Derek.

"You just like to show off and we both know it. You don't have to try and impress me, Derek. I already know you want some of this, just go ahead and say it."

Stiles smirked to himself. They were always joking about stuff like this. The jokes hid the truth behind it in his heartbeat. Yay for loopholes. He heard the mattress creak and the sound of footfalls coming towards him but he stayed facing his laptop, typing out the rest of his sentence.

"I want..." Derek began and Stiles could feel the hands that now gripped the back of his desk chair, spinning him around to face Derek as he stood over him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Stiles said, trying to calm his heartbeat as he looked up at Derek, not meeting eye to eye like they normally do. His arms were resting on the arms of the chair and Derek's hands had migrated to grip there instead.

Derek stared at him, a smirk on his lips as he leaned in closer. His breath ghosted across Stiles lips and his eyes fell shut as the space finally closed between them. Stiles lips were slightly chapped beneath his and he pressed in a little further, his tongue swiping across Stiles' lips, which finally brought a response out of him and he eagerly began to return the kiss. His hand moved to cup Derek's jaw and he could feel the scratch of stubble beneath his palm. Just as he was parting his lips for more, Derek sprung away from him.

"Your dad is coming up the stairs." He said in way of an explanation and before Stiles could ask what he was doing, Derek had already shut the door to Stiles' closet behind himself.

Stiles couldn't help the laugh that fell from his lips. What the hell was Derek hiding in his closet for? His dad was used to finding Stiles and Derek hanging out in Stiles' room; it was nothing new by now. At first his dad was confused and a bit wary of the whole thing, he never realized the two were anything close to friends and still had a hard time seeing how they could be with the way they were always arguing and at each other's throats. Stiles shook his head and couldn't help but brush his fingers across his lips that were still tingling from the press of Derek's against his. The knock on his door interrupted these thoughts and opened to reveal his dad, still in his Sheriff's uniform.

"Hey son, I got off early today. How was school?" The Sheriff asked as he stood in the doorway. Stiles smiled at his dad, his thoughts lingering back to the werewolf now hiding in his closet.

"Well, you know, just the usual. Nothing too exciting happened. I'm just working on an essay for class right now." Stiles answered, motioning to the laptop behind him on the desk and trying to control his pounding heart.

"I'll let you get back to it. I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight, that good for you?" He asked, already heading down the hallway towards his own room. Stiles shouted his affirmative as he got up to shut the door. Once it was closed, he turned to lean back against it and watched as Derek finally opened the door to the closet.

"I am showing so much self control right now by not making a joke about this, just thought you should know. It's quite an accomplishment, considering this is me we're talking about. And this whole situation." Stiles said with a grin as he motioned to Derek. The man gave a put upon sigh and shut the door with a nudge of his broad shoulders.

"What was that, dude? You haven't had to hide from my dad for a while now. It's not like he knew what we were doing in here." Stiles said with a laugh as he watched Derek squirm in front of him. Finally he moved, making his way towards where Stiles was leaning against the door and pressing him back further. One of his arms moved to cage him in, resting next to Stiles' head against the door, while his other hand found it's way to Stiles' hip. His smirk was teasing but Stiles could see the fondness, amusement, and even a hint of embarrassment in his eyes. Hmm, curious.

"Derek, what are we doing?" Stiles asked, honestly wanting to know. Was this just purely physical? Or did Derek want more with him than that? If someone were to ask Stiles what he wanted, he wouldn't be able to tell them. Derek was attractive, there was no denying that. And they were actually friends now to the point where Stiles really enjoyed hanging out with him. Sometimes even more than Scott. But did Stiles want more with Derek than friendship; a friendship that took a hell of a lot of effort to build and get to this point of trust and security and familiarity that could all be ruined by one false move if Stiles tried to push it just that little bit further, outside of the platonic zone? Well, he guessed he didn't quite know.

"I'm not sure. It's fun, though. It's nice. You want this too, right?" Derek asked, the low timbre of his voice a pleasant rumble as his eyes flickered back and forth between Stiles' lips and his wide, whiskey and copper eyes. Instead of answering him, which was probably a good choice because he definitely didn't know what to say and didn't want to say too much, Stiles leaned forward in a brief surge of confidence that surprised even himself as his hand gripped the back of Derek's neck and brought his lips to meet his own. Stiles couldn't help but smile against Derek's lips as they kissed when he heard Derek's growl of approval and the tightening of his hand gripping Stiles' hip as it pulled them closer together, their hips now pressed against each other.

Stiles didn't know what this was between them, and he didn't care to question it for the time being. Derek was right, it was fun and he wanted this just as much. For now, that was good enough for Stiles. He could think about all of the implications and consequences later. Much later when he didn't have Derek Hale pressed against him with his lips mouthing along Stiles' neck, sucking lightly, nipping against skin that was now tender and zinging with pleasure as blood rushed to the surface from the tiny capillaries, and disrupting all thought processes other than _yes_ and _Derek_ and _more, please, don't **stop**_. Yeah, those other pesky thoughts could wait until later. Much, _much_ later.

"Just so you know, I'm changing your ring tone to She Wolf by Shakira. It is just too perfect not to." Stiles tried to say smoothly but his voice came out breathless and strained as he tried to hold back his groans. Derek's chest rumbled where it was pressed against his, a growl slipping loose in warning. Stiles had no sense of self-preservation, honestly.

"There's a She-Wolf in your closet-" Stiles was cut of by a sharp nip to his throat that made him moan and another growl rumbled through Derek's chest in satisfaction. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation as Derek's tongue soothed over the skin where he had bitten Stiles and his mouth closed around the spot to suck at the tender skin, making his mark all the more noticeable, before biting down and nipping again. Derek apparently had a think for marking up his skin and Stiles was not about to complain, especially with how awesome it felt. Needless to say, Stiles was done talking for a while.

But he was definitely still changing Derek's ring tone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to make this into a series after all. Let me know what you guys would like to see and I'll write it! Seriously, I will. Drop a comment here at the end or head on over to my [ tumblr](http://fortyeverything.tumblr.com) and leave me an ask letting me know what you would like to see happen in this series. It can take place at any point in the timeline of this universe. I really hope you enjoyed reading this and would love to hear some feedback. Thank you :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668196) by [OhMyLovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyLovely/pseuds/OhMyLovely)




End file.
